


Snapped

by RovakPotter82



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Execution, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Years of tension finally makes Ser Alliser Thorne snap after Lord Commander Snow executes Lord Janos.





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weird and twisted mind. This popped into my head after I found no stories with a Jon Snow/Alliser Thorne pairing. So, this most likely will be the first.

Thorne watched Snow up at the high table with his lieutenants. “Brothers!” he called out getting the attention of everyone in the room. “As you all know too well, it’s long past due to dig a new latrine pit,” he announced and everyone chuckled. “First builder Yarwyck and I have decided to appoint a new latrine captain to oversee this crucial task,” he said and everyone chuckled again. Except for Thorne. He stared at Jon, hard, daring him to make him that latrine captain. Jon stared right back at him and Alliser found himself growing hard at the stare. “Brian, seems like a good job for a ginger,” Jon said and everyone laughed and applauded as Brian lifted his ale mug to the Lord Commander. “Ser Alliser, you have more experience than any other ranger at Castle Black,” Jon stated. “You proved your valor many times over while defending the Wall from the wildling attack,” he said. There was a slight pause and Jon and Alliser stared at one another. “I name you First ranger,” Jon stated. It caused everyone to be a surprise. Some were elated. Sam and Edd looked at one another as if Jon had lost his mind Janos gave Alliser an encouraging pat on the back for a congratulations of sorts. “Lord Janos, I’m giving you command of Greyguard,” Jon said. Slynt chuckled.

“Greyguard is a ruin,” he said.

“Yes, the fort is in a sorry state. Restore it as best you can. First Builder Yarwyck can spare ten...” Jon started but Janos interrupted him.

“I was charged with the defense of King’s Landing while you were soiling your swaddling clothes. Keep your ruin,” Janos said before sitting down. The men were in disarray, calling Slynt names. Even Olly scold at him from his spot at his table.

“All right! All right!” Sam shouted. “That’s enough of that!” he shouted.

“You mistake me, my lord. That was a command, not an offer. Pack your arms, your armor, say your farewells and ride for Greyguard,” Jon said.

“I will not go meekly off to freeze and die. Give it to one of the fools who cast a stone for you. I will not have it!” Janos complained. “You hear me, boy? I will not have it!” 

“Are you refusing to obey my order?” Jon asked and it grew quiet among the brothers, everyone looking to Janos.

“You can stick your order up your bastard ass,” Janos said and their brothers groaned. Alliser looked from Janos to Jon. He didn’t know why, but he was growing hard with this new authority Jon was throwing around. He knew together he and Janos were going to cause trouble. He was splitting them up and Janos was falling into Jon’s hands. Janos was part of the guard who killed the Stark household at the capital when Ned Stark was arrested.

“Take Lord Janos outside,” Jon said, looking at Edd. The ranger nodded before getting up, prompting everyone else to get up as well. Alliser got up and glared at Janos with a smug smile. He knew what was going to happen. Edd walked up to him and for a spilt second, he didn’t move. When he did, Janos gave him this look of betrayal as Edd and other brothers grabbed him. He protested all the way to the block. Saying he had friends in the capital. Jon couldn’t scare him like this. Jon finished his ale before heading outside. Olly was at the bottom of the stairs with Longclaw. He took it before climbing up the stairs to the block where Janos was forced onto his knees. Janos begged for his life in the end. He tried to appeal to Jon, apologize for making a mistake. He asked for mercy, halting Jon in his first swing. Ultimately, Janos Slynt lost his head and Stannis nodded his approval. He accepted Jon Snow as Lord Commander. So should the brothers of the Night’s Watch.

Alliser Thorne was watching Jon Snow the whole time and he grew hard at the swing of his sword. Jon made eye contact with him and he swallowed nervously. Two days later, Alliser was still hard and not even his two hands could take care of it. He decided to do something about it.

He had to make sure it wasn’t a night that Ghost stayed in the Lord Commander’s chambers. Ghost had a scheduled that he had kept an eye on. Every few days, Jon left Ghost out into the woods outside of Castle Black to hunt. The next few days, the direwolf would return and spend the night in Jon’s quarters. He also made sure that Olly was dismissed for the night. Didn’t need the young steward to come in on them and be scarred for life. He stood outside the room, watching Olly leave, taking things of Jon’s to be washed and his supper tray. Meant that Jon was in for the night. He needed to get in before the guard came around.

Jon let out a sigh as he removed his leather jerkin cover and tossed it onto a chair. He reached up to start undoing his leather jacket. The new latrine was coming along nicely. He knew Brian was the right man for the job. The remnants of the wildling army have not been since the battle ended and most likely trying to regroup somewhere. He had to talk to Tormund, even if the man didn’t want to talk to him. He let out a groan as he sat down in a chair. There was a knock on the door, causing him to groan, his head falling back against the chair. “Olly! I said you could leave for the night!” he shouted and the door opened. Ser Alliser walked into his chambers, closing the door behind him. “Ser Alliser,” Jon said coming to his feet. He didn’t see Alliser slid the lock into place.

“Lord Commander,” he said.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, I...”

“Then why are you disturbing me at this hour?” Jon asked with an authoritative tone. Alliser didn’t give him an answer right away and Jon couldn’t help the eye roll as he turned around. He gasped out when two arms wrapped around him, one around his middle, the other around his neck. “Do I need to remove your head as well, Alliser?” he asked, but he grunted when a hand grasped his chin, yanking his head to the side. 

“How are you going to do that when I’ve snapped your pretty little neck?” Alliser asked him. Jon was surprised to feel Alliser’s lips on his neck. They found the weak spot just below his ear and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth. “Do you have any idea what you do to me, boy?” he asked. Jon didn’t answer. “Let me show you,” he said. Jon gasped out when Alliser roughly turned him around and pressed him against the desk. Jon felt something very hard press against his thigh. “You feel that, Lord Commander?” he asked as he bit and sucked Jon’s neck.

“Yes, I do,” he said.

“I’ve had this for two days, since you took Slynt’s head. You had me so hard with your authority that day. I’ve been hard for you, Snow, since the fucking day you fucking got here,” he said. Jon groaned before Alliser took his lips in a hard, rough kiss. He reached down to untie the older man’s breeches and put his hand in to grasp the cock of his First Ranger. Alliser broke the kiss in a deep moan and panted against Jon’s neck.

“I read of a long forgotten tradition that happens between a Lord Commander and his First Ranger,” Jon said into Alliser’s ear. “They lay together for one night to establish a trust between the two of them,” Jon said. Alliser grabbed Jon’s wrist, stilling the movements and glared at Jon.

“If you think I’m opening my legs to you, boy, you’re mistaken,” he said and Jon swallowed before licking his lips.

“No, I was actually thinking of opening my legs for you, Ser Alliser,” Jon teased and he felt the cock in his right hand twitch. Alliser let out a groan before kissing Jon again. This time, they fought each other in the kiss. Teeth clattering together, tongues battling for dominance. Jon broke the kiss before sinking down to his knees. 

“Wha…?” Alliser gasped before he let out a gasped moan when Jon’s mouth engulfed his cock. “Oh, fuck, Snow.” Jon hollowed his cheeks and Alliser’s felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head. “Gods, your mouth. If I had known,” he said before moaning out. Jon’s two hands grasped his ass, keeping him against him. Alliser was having trouble standing and he felt Jon guide him to lean against the desk. “Oh, gods, I’m...” Right before he came, Jon released his cock from his mouth before standing up. Jon pulled him into a kiss and he couldn’t help the moan. Then he decided that the Lord Commander had way too many clothes on. He unbuttoned Jon’s long sleeve jerkin, pushing it off his shoulders before he pulled off his tunic over his head. He picked up Jon and pushed him onto the desk, flat on his back. Jon let out a moan, his legs hanging from the end of the desk as Alliser took off his own jerkins and tunic. He got on top of Jon, their bare chests against each other. He roughly kissed Jon who moaned before he kissed down the Lord Commander’s neck, nipping at his collarbone. Jon moaned as Alliser moved down his body, his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth to suckle it before moving down to the edge of his breeches. 

“Wait,” Jon said before Alliser could take them off. “The bed.”

“What?” 

“Take me on the bed. Not the desk I sit at all day,” Jon commanded. “That is an order, Ser Alliser.”

“Aye, Lord Commander,” Thorne said before pulling Jon over his shoulder and carrying him to the bed. He tossed Jon onto it, causing it to creak before working his breeches. Jon came free, his cock, springing up at half mast. Alliser removed his breeches and stood at the end of the bed. He stood before his Lord Commander to allow him to get a look at his First Ranger. “I’ll give you a choice. On your back, or on your stomach,” Thorne said.

“However you want to take me,” Jon said. “As long as you prepare me properly first,” he said. He gasped out when Thorne roughly pulled him to the end of the bed.

“Who said anything about preparing you?” he asked. Jon gasped out when he was flipped over onto his stomach and he spread his legs. Alliser spit into his hand and slicked his cock with it, along with his pre-cum. “I’ve been wanting you for years, Snow,” Alliser said.

“Then take me, Ser Alliser. However you see fit,” Jon said. He let out a shout when Alliser smacked his ass before pulling apart the cheeks and pressed his cock to Jon’s entrance. Jon let out a cry as Alliser’s cock invaded his body. He felt Alliser move his legs to spread out, bent up at the knee. He let out a low moan as Alliser eased into him all the way, up to his balls. 

“Snow, you’re so fucking tight,” he said. “Just as I imagined you would be,” he added. “Are you at my mercy, Lord Commander?” he asked.

“Yes, Ser Alliser,” he said. 

“Good,” Alliser said before grasping Jon’s wrists, putting them above his head. He pinned Jon’s thighs to the bed with his legs. Jon groaned into the bed when Alliser pulled out before pushing back in. He thrust slowly at first, getting the feel of Jon and letting Jon get the feel of him. “Fuck, so tight,” he moaned. Natural lubrication between their bodies allowed the older man to slide in and out of Jon’s channel with ease and he began to move faster.

“Fuck,” Jon groaned when Alliser hit a particular spot. His cock was trapped between him and the bed and he couldn’t even move his hips with Thorne because the ranger had him pinned to the bed with his legs. “Oh, fuck, yes, right there,” he moaned. Just then Thorne stopped and Jon couldn’t help the whine as he began to complete pull out. “No, no, please, don’t stop,” he cried. Thorne flipped him over onto his back and spread his legs out and up. He cried out when Thorne thrust back into him in a deep thrust. He felt like a girl, laying there with his legs open.

“I want to see your face,” Thorne said.

“Getting sentimental on me, Thorne?” Jon asked causing him to jerk his hips up. Jon’s face contorted in pleasure, his mouth hanging open and his eyes rolling up in the back of his head. Thorne captured Jon’s mouth with his lips before thrust hard and fast into the Lord Commander. Jon moaned as he wrapped his legs around Alliser’s waist. The First Ranger groaned into his mouth as he moaned when he thrust. “Oh, Gods, Alliser,” Jon cried out as the older man thrust faster and harder into him. “Right there, yes,” he gasped out. His cock was now trapped between him and Alliser. He wanted to touch himself so bad. He slowly eased his hand in between them while Alliser was distracted with his neck. 

Alliser felt Jon’s hand reaching between them and he grabbed the offending appendage. “Uh-uh, no touching,” he said causing Jon to whine. He grabbed his other hand and pinned them above Jon’s head. “You will not come until I am ready for you to come,” he said. “Is that understood, Snow?”

“Yes, it is,” Jon answered quickly before squeezing his legs tighter around Alliser’s waist. 

“Oh, you fucker,” Thorne said before thrusting harder into Jon. Each thrust, Jon let out a moan, his eyes closed, head bending back. “That’s it, Snow. Let it out. I want the whole castle to hear you,” he said before grasping Jon’s hip with his right hand. “Gods, I’ve wanted to do this for years,” he gasped out before reaching in between them and grabbed Jon’s cock. The younger man let out a gasp before straining against Alliser’s hold on his wrists. “Say my name, cunt,” Alliser said.

“Alliser,” Jon gasped out. He let out a strangled cry as he came in his First Ranger’s hand. He clenched around the cock in him and Thorne thrusts became erratic. 

“Oh, fuck, Jon,” he moaned before he came in a deep low moan against Jon’s neck. Ser Alliser collapsed on top of Jon who grunted. His legs came undone from around his waist and he pushed him off of him. He let out a sigh as he stood up from the bed. 

“I hope you enjoyed that Ser Alliser because it’s never happening again,” Jon said before pulling on his breeches. He picked up Alliser’s and tossed them to him. “Now get out,” he said. “I want the men up before dawn training.”

“Yes, Lord Commander,” Ser Alliser said before grabbing his clothes together and leaving the quarters. Jon let out a sigh as he pulled on his tunic and sat in the chair by the fire. He’ll sleep by the fire tonight. The bed was uncomfortable anyway.

The End


End file.
